Unexpected Angel
by Yankees01
Summary: Wade is saved by Juliet when no one else would save him... now can he save her from an unhappy life... Char OC, Wade, Gabriel, Heath, Mason Ryan, Layla, Rhodes, and a few other apperances  *request by fogwriter* AU Fiction
1. Angel

_I will fight for one last breath… I will fight until the end_

I laid there and realized that this time I was in over my head and I couldn't get out of this as easily as I thought that I could. I just had to make it to my flat… that it just a few more feet. I was in so much pain and I hurt so bad… I was going to make it.

I pulled myself off the sidewalk as I trudge on again reminding myself to put one foot in front of the other… I could make it. The pain was intensifying with every step, I could feel the blood pouring out of my wounds, and I knew that this really could be my downfall. I had never had a great life, but I sure as hell didn't expect it to end this way.

I was almost there when everything went black… I hadn't made it. I was out cold and all I remember is a beautiful girl sitting on the concrete next me… maybe it was my guardian angel, because I knew that none carried that much around here.

Juliet POV

I was walking down the sidewalk in East London, near the river, and it was pouring down rain. I was trying to get back to my flat in a hurry, but it wasn't working for me. I mean, nothing had gone right tonight… I broke the heel off my favorite heels, ripped my stockings, and got stood up on a blind date. Men, fashion, and the weather all sucked at the moment. I was hurrying down the sidewalk when I tripped over something and went crashing down the concrete. I groaned and looked over to see what I had fallen over. I was grateful that the area was all but deserted, but at the same time I was shocked at what I found.

I looked over to see a man passed out on the concrete. He was pale white, cold to the touch, and there was blood running off of him. I didn't know if he was dead or alive. I quickly checked for a pulse and he had a weak one. I shook him as the rain started to pour down harder. He groaned, but didn't move. I gave up and called for help; I couldn't move him on my own. I studied him for a minute. He had dark curly hair, large features, brood dark, but good looks, and was dressed like he was from around that area.

I gave up and called my father. He was a doctor and I knew that he could help. He had a driver come pick us up and take him to Dad's clinic. I was told to go home. I didn't want to, because I wanted to make sure that the man was alright, but I knew better than to argue with dad, plus I didn't want to explain what I was doing out at 2 in the morning in that area of town.

Wade POV

I woke up later on and I was in an unfamiliar room. I quickly sat up and almost fell off whatever I was on, but someone caught me. I groaned as they put me back on the soft surface.

"You shouldn't move so fast… you are really beat up." A voice said and I opened my eyes to see an older gentleman looking up at me.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"You are at my manor near London. You are in the guest house. I had you at the clinic, but since I couldn't find any identification on you… I brought you here. You need to rest and not move around so much. You are lucky not to have died last night." He said and I nodded.

"You have a large gash from your back down the back of your right arm. I have stitched it up, but we will have to wait and see." He said and I nodded.

"I can go home this afternoon." I said and he sighed.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here and let me look over you." he said.

"I can't afford to pay you." I said and he nodded.

"Well, how about you help an old man out around the house." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you, sir." I said and he nodded.

"What's your name, son?" he asked me.

"Wade." I said and he nodded.

"I'm Donald and my daughter is Juliet. She is the one that found you last night… although I'm not sure why she was in that area at that time." He said and I nodded. I actually had no idea where I had ended up blacking out at, but the way he was talking, I probably wasn't too far away from where I had been attacked.

"Just relax and I will have someone bring you some food." He said and I nodded. I fell back asleep in seconds.

Juliet POV

I arrived at my father's manor around brunch; he wanted me to eat with him. I walked in and found him outside on the patio.

"Morning, Papa." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Morning, Juliet… your friend, Wade, is doing better this morning." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the help." I said and he nodded.

"As glad as I am for you being so kind and helpful to people, I would still appreciate you staying away from that part of town, especially around 2 am." He said and I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I said and he smiled as we started to eat.

I was glad to be back in London. I had been at Brown University in Rhode Island; America was very different of the UK culture. I adapted fairly well and made lots of friends while I was working on my nursing degree. I had wanted to go to America and Papa let me go as long as I moved back once I was done. I knew that my father was lonely since my mother died right before I moved to America.

We talked and he told his servant, Mason (Ryan), to pick up food for Wade.

"I got it, Papa, plus I never actually met him." I said and he laughed at me.

"Ok, Juliet, remember that we are having dinner with Justin (Gabriel) and his family tonight." He said and I nodded as I grabbed the plate and some juice.

I didn't want to go to dinner tonight with Justin and his family… I didn't like Justin. I didn't want to deal with Justin and his ego. I walked into the guest house and found Wade asleep in the guest room. I sat the food down on the table next to him and started to look at his wounds. I was getting ready to peel back the tape when he grabbed me and pinned me to the bed.

"I'm just here to help you." I said in a panic. He quickly let me go and I backed away from him. He wasn't just large, but he was also quick and very strong.

Wade POV

I quickly let go of the person I had pinned to the bed when I realized it was a girl. I let her go and she backed away from me quickly. I looked at her and she was beautiful, but I had frightened her.

"I was just bringing you food and checking your wounds." She said as she tried to control her breathing. My eyes traveled over her and she was perfect. She wasn't too skinny or over weight, she was taller than most girls, she had a brown tint to her skin that showed she had been in the sun recently, dark brown eyes, and auburn hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just didn't know what was going on." I said and she nodded.

"Food's there." She whispered and turned to leave. I knew that I couldn't really move to stop her, but I didn't want her to leave.

"Wait… are you Juliet?" I asked her and she looked at me over her shoulder.

"Yes." She said.

"Thank you… for saving me." I said and she nodded. I could tell that she was uneasy around me.

"You're welcome." She said and quickly left the room.

I ate some food and fell back asleep. She was the angel that had waited with me last night… she really was beautiful.


	2. Justin

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Miamitravel, sonib89, sandrasmit19, ViperDiva, flowerpowers, xMyheartshine, and fogwriter- Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope that you will continue to read the story.  
><strong>

**Alice- thanks for taking the time to read the story and**  
><strong>please note that you are on a fiction website … FICTION is in the title of the website<strong>  
><strong>so not everything has to make sense to you. If ya don't like… don't read it,<strong>  
><strong>but also don't ruin it for everyone else.<strong>

Juliet POV

I went through the day and I couldn't shake the image of  
>Wade no matter how hard I tried; I don't know why he was in my thoughts. I mean, yeah, he was hot, but there was<br>something else about him that not bothered me, but stuck with me. He was a  
>large guy who seemed so venerable. I knew that I didn't know anything about<br>him, but he intrigued me. He also scared me, but I could see the sincerity in  
>his eyes when he apologized for scaring me.<p>

I was sitting in Trafalger square when someone ran up and  
>sat on me; I knew that it was my best friend, Layla.<p>

"Hi Layla." I said as she smiled at me.

"Hi, Jules, long time no see." She said and I laughed as I  
>hugged her.<p>

"I know, but I'm back now… and please, no more blind dates."  
>I said and she laughed at me as we headed towards Harrods. I was in need to<br>shopping especially since I was going to meet Justin and his family tonight for  
>dinner.<p>

"I'm sorry about Ted; I thought that he would be good, but  
>apparently not." Layla said.<p>

"It's cool, but that's your last one." I said and she  
>laughed.<p>

"So, what's with needing retail therapy." She asked me.

"I am meeting Justin and his family for dinner." I said and she  
>shook her head.<p>

"I am happy with Cody, but I would date him in a heartbeat.  
>He is hot." She said and I laughed.<p>

"Yeah, just hot… that's all." I said and she nodded.

"You must like someone because before you were sorta alright  
>with this, but now you aren't… did you mean someone?" she asked me and I<br>laughed, but the first person that popped into my head was Wade.

"No, not really." I said with a small lie.

"You will." She reassured me.

Justin POV

I was at my flat with Heath and I was watching the clock  
>creep by; I was looking forward to seeing Juliet.<p>

"Chill, dude, you are killing me." Heath said as I looked  
>back the TV. We were playing some video game Heath had been bugging me about<br>playing.

"Sorry, I like her." I said and Heath shook his head.

"No, you think she's hot… you want to marry her for her dad's  
>money, and she doesn't look back on your arm." He said and I smirked.<p>

"Ok, I will learn to like her?" I asked him and he laughed.

"You are bad." He said and we were laughing.

Heath left a little while later and I got ready to go meet  
>Juliet and her father. We were going to eat at the La Gavroche; I love that<br>place, plus Heath's parents owned it. I knew that Heath would pop in there  
>sometime tonight.<p>

Juliet was like everyone's prize because of who her father  
>is… he is a well known doctor, had tons of money, and power to go with it. I<br>somehow got lucky and managed to get in her father's favor because I would  
>visit him for my mother while Juliet was away at University. I didn't really<br>care for Juliet at first, I mean she was beautiful, smart, and nice, but she  
>wasn't always proper or knew when to be seen and not heard.<p>

I was picked up at 6 pm and got there around 6:20, we were  
>meeting them around 6:30. I went to the bar and Heath's father hugged me.<p>

"So, you are meeting Juliet tonight?" he asked me and I  
>nodded.<p>

"Yeah, our families are having dinner." I said and he  
>nodded.<p>

"She is beautiful and would be a wonderful wife to anyone." He  
>said and I smiled.<p>

I grabbed a glass of whiskey and walked back towards the  
>dining room. I saw Juliet and her father greeting my mom and dad. I smiled as I<br>watched her; she sat down and started speaking to my mother as our father's  
>started to talk about who knows what. I knew that our families only had money<br>in common.

I finally walked over and kissed my mother's cheek.

"You look beautiful." I said as I kissed the back of Juliet's  
>hand.<p>

"Thank you, Justin." She said with a small smile.

We ate and talked about different things. We were done  
>talking when I noticed that Juliet looked bored.<p>

"Excuse us, we are going to walk through Hyde Park." I said and  
>offered Juliet my hand.<p>

We walked through the park and talked about everything; the  
>sun was setting so there was still some light. I finally had the driver pick us<br>up and took her back to her flat. She didn't live far from me in Kensington. I  
>left and went back to my flat. Heath came over a little while later.<p>

"I can and ya'll were gone." He said and I had to laugh at  
>Heath's American accent.<p>

"We went for a walk in Hyde Park." I said.

"Did you just walk?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Yes, we just walked and I have her in the palm of hand." I  
>said and he smirked.<p>

"She seems to free spirit for that." He said and I shrugged.

"I will just bride her with gifts." I said and he smirked.

I was going to have Juliet, her money, and the prestige that  
>came with it. I knew that my father wasn't happy with the career choice I had<br>chosen since I wasn't an architect like he was or a politician like my  
>grandfather's were. I enjoyed my work as a detective and I didn't care if it<br>wasn't completely reputable in my family.

Juliet POV

I got back to my flat and I was glad to be away from Justin;  
>I didn't want to hear him talking about himself all the time. I would rather<br>real about sports, his job, or anything other than what he had done since I  
>left or what he had. I sighed and turned on the television as my phone rang. I<br>hit speaker phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Juliet, did you make it home alright?" my father asked me  
>as his voice floated through the speaker.<p>

"Yes, papa." I said.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I guess." I answered and I heard him sigh. I knew that he  
>wanted me to be taken care of and he wanted me to marry someone in our circleclass,  
>but I didn't care at this point.<p>

"We will have lunch tomorrow and discuss it. Plus, I wanted  
>to talk to you about Wade." He said and I smiled at the thought of Wade, but<br>quickly dismissed it.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I have hired him around the house… he can help you out." He  
>said and I bit my lip.<p>

"Ok, papa, I will see you tomorrow for lunch." I said.

"Love you, Jules." He said.

"Love you, papa." I said.

I showered and crawled into bed… America didn't seem so bad  
>now.<p>

**A/N: Please review... **


	3. Classes

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**WhitneySheree, sonib89, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and Chelle- Thank you so much for the reviews. **

Juliet POV

I ran some errands and went to my father's around lunch  
>time. I knew that he wanted to talk to me about a few things, plus I had to<br>tell him that I had gotten a job. I was  
>glad that I had gotten a job because I didn't want to sit around the house all<br>day; I knew that father would want me to sit around with him. I just couldn't  
>do that… it was too boring for me.<p>

"Good afternoon, papa." I said as I joined him in his  
>office.<p>

"Hello, Jules, I have good news. Justin's parents want us to  
>join them for dinner again tomorrow night." He said and I smiled.<p>

"Ok, papa." I said and he sighed.

"What is wrong with Justin? He is a good match, wealthy  
>family, in your class, and not bad looking. I want grandkids some day." He said<br>and I laughed at the last statement.

"I know, but I just returned… please don't pawn me off to  
>the highest bidder." I said and he looked a little hurt by that statement.<p>

"Don't be ridiculous… I wouldn't do that. I want you to be  
>happy, Jules. I just don't want you to miss an opportunity either." He said and<br>I nodded.

We ate and talked; he was excited about my new job. I couldn't  
>wait to start next week; he didn't understand why I wanted to work with<br>forensics, but didn't argue. I was going to be working in the coroner's office  
>starting out.<p>

He told me that he was going to hire Wade to help Mason out  
>and I was glad because father needed a few more people around. He also wanted<br>Wade to help me when I needed it. We got done because father was getting tired.

"Tell Mason to take some food to Wade." He said as we walked  
>inside.<p>

"I will do it and I will check his wounds." I said and  
>father kissed my cheek.<p>

"See you tomorrow, Jules." He said and I smiled as he went  
>to lay down.<p>

I was in the kitchen making a sandwich for Wade when Mason  
>came up and hugged me.<p>

"Hey, little one." He said and I smiled.

"Hey, Mason, how are ya?" I asked him.

"Good, so you and Justin?" he asked me and I made a face.

"He is a nice guy." I said and he laughed at me.

"Yeah, I agree his ego probably takes up the whole room." He  
>said and I was laughing.<p>

I finished up and walked to Wade's room.

"Wade?" I called out because I didn't want a surprise like  
>last time.<p>

"I'm in here." He said and I sat the tray down in the  
>kitchen. I walked into his bed room and he was slowly getting up.<p>

"Here, let me help you." I said and slipped an arm around  
>him. He was a large man with a massive chest. I helped him outside and he sat<br>down on the patio. I brought his food and sat it in front of him.

"Thank you." he said and I nodded.

He began to eat and we made small talk.

"I would like to apologize again for scaring you the other  
>day and it's nice to actually meet you." he said and I smiled.<p>

"It's alright and it's not the first time… the first time  
>you were face down on the concrete." I said and he smiled.<p>

"Why did you stop and help me?" he asked me and I sighed.

Wade POV

I was talking to Juliet and she was beautiful. She also had a  
>great smile.<p>

"I knew that it was a bad part of town and someone needed to  
>help you." she said and I nodded.<p>

"Well, thank you, even if you were in the bad part of town.  
>What were you doing there?" I asked her. She laughed and looked at me.<p>

"Blind date." She said and I smiled.

"I take it that it didn't turn out to well?" I asked her.

"It didn't turn out at all." She said and I smirked.

"I'm sorry; I'm sure that after getting everything you have  
>ever wanted that it must have pissed you off." I said and she looked at me.<p>

"Getting everything I ever wanted?" she asked me.

"No offense, but you certainly didn't belong in my part of  
>town… you have it well off here and if I overheard right you also have a flat<br>in Kensington. I'm sure that you would know nothing about heartache, money  
>problems, or not getting your way." I said and she was getting pissed off.<p>

"Right, well, maybe I should have left you in your part of  
>town… it now seems like whatever happened to you that you probably deserved it."<br>she said and stood up.

"Wait… I didn't mean it." I said and she stopped. She walked  
>back over to me.<p>

"I don't believe you for a second… if you didn't mean it  
>then perhaps you shouldn't have said it." she said and I sighed.<p>

"Fine, but Juliet…" I was saying.

"I need to check your wounds then I will go back to my class  
>of people." She said and I could tell that she was very mad at me.<p>

"Fine." I said and she helped me inside. I laid down and she  
>checked my back; she changed then bandages and started to leave. I grabbed her<br>wrist and stopped her.

"Let go." She said.

"I really am sorry; I never intended on making you this  
>upset, but it just doesn't seem right that someone from your 'class' as you put<br>it should ever help someone like me." I said and she jerked her hand free.

"I guess you just got lucky and trust me, I won't help you  
>anymore." She said and stomped off. I sighed and took a pain pill. I wasn't<br>doing anything right.

Layla POV

I was at home when Juliet came over. She was pissed about  
>something really bad.<p>

"What is it?" I asked her.

She sighed and proceeded to tell me everything that had  
>happened from her finding Wade, to him scaring her, the dinner with Justin, her<br>encounter with Wade today, and her having to meet with Justin tomorrow night. I  
>knew that she was over whelmed, but I insisted that we go out and celebrate<br>that she had found a job, even if it was at the morgue.

Justin POV

I was at the local club with Heath because he wanted to  
>come. I was bored until I saw Layla, Cody, and Juliet come walking in and I<br>knew that things were going to get better now.

**A/N: Please review... **


	4. Apologies

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**WhitneySheree, sonib89, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and Chelle- Thank you so much for taking the time to review! **

Juliet POV

I was dancing with Layla and Cody  
>when Justin and Heath joined us. I was actually glad to see them because I<br>didn't feel like the third wheel with Layla and Cody. We had fun and danced for  
>a long time. I was getting tired around 2 am.<p>

"Come on, I will take you home."  
>Justin said and I nodded.<p>

I told everyone bye and took his  
>hand as he led us out of the club. We<br>got to his car and he opened the door; he at least knew how to be a gentleman.  
>He got in and we started towards my flat.<p>

"I'm glad that you and your  
>father are joining us for dinner tomorrow night." He said and I smiled.<p>

"Me too, Justin." I said and he  
>smiled.<p>

I had to admit that he did look  
>really good, he had some good manners, but he just talked about himself way too<br>much. I knew that I could learn to ignore that if I needed to. I knew that  
>father wanted me to find someone that could take care of me; Justin and his<br>family could do that.

Wade POV

I was sitting outside the next  
>afternoon when Juliet came walkin gpast me. I stopped her and she glared at me.<p>

"Please, sit… I wanted to talk to  
>you." I said and she sighed before plopping down in the chair. I noticed that<br>she looked very nice.

"What?" she asked me.

"I wanted to apologize for  
>upsetting you. I never had that intention and I would like to start over. My<br>name is Wade. I am from the bad part of London, I moved her a few years ago  
>from Wales, I recently had a close encounter with death, but thanks to a<br>wonderful person I was saved, and you look very beautiful today." I said and  
>she had a small smile spread across her face.<p>

"Nice to meet you Wade, I'm  
>Juliet. I just moved back here from America, I am an only child, and my<br>favorite color is green." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and she  
>smirked.<p>

"It's not like I can get rid of  
>you… my father has taken a liking to you. He enjoys talking to you." she said<br>and I smiled. I had already been talking to him this morning.

"I'm glad. Where are you going  
>all dressed up?" I asked her.<p>

"I am meeting Justin Gabriel and  
>his family for dinner." She said and I was surprised the Gabriel's were a very<br>rich family in London.

"You must have impressed the  
>right people for that to happen." I said and she smiled.<p>

"I don't know, but you know Justin?"  
>she asked me.<p>

"No, not personally, but who  
>hasn't heard of him in London. He had a reputation and his father's name is on<br>half the banks in the UK." I said and she nodded.

"I didn't take you for a dirt  
>sheet kind a person." She said and I laughed.<p>

"Ex-girlfriend used to leave them  
>laying around and when I got bored enough I would read them." I said and she<br>started laughing.

"No girlfriend now?" she asked  
>me.<p>

"No, and if I had one you  
>probably wouldn't have found me the way you did." I said and she nodded.<p>

"You ever going to tell me the  
>reason I found you like that?"she asked me and I sighed.<p>

"I will one day, but not today. I  
>at least owe you that much, but I can't today." I said and she nodded.<p>

"Well, how about we go out  
>tomorrow and you can get out of the house." She said and I smiled.<p>

"I would like that." I said and  
>she laughed.<p>

She talked to me until her father  
>came and got her. I was really glad that Juliet and I were getting along again.<br>I was also surprised that she was in Gabriel's league; he usually went for the  
>dumb blonde ones, but she was nothing like that.<p>

Justin POV

I arrived on time to my parent's  
>home; we were having dinner in the garden. I was looking forward to seeing<br>Juliet again. I walked through the house and I saw Juliet talking to my mother;  
>she looked beautiful with the setting sun behind her.<p>

I was surprised that we were  
>eating out here, but it was rarer that the sun was out today. I walked out<br>there and greeted everyone.

"You look lovely." I told her and  
>she smiled.<p>

"Thank you, Justin." She said and  
>I smiled.<p>

We ate and our parents were  
>talking.<p>

"Come on, let's walk around." I  
>said and she nodded.<p>

I took her hand as we started to  
>walk through the gardens. I walked up over to the gazebo and she smiled.<p>

"It's pretty over here." She said.

"Not as much as you." I said and  
>she blushed.<p>

"Stand right there." I said and  
>she looked at me strange, but stood still.<p>

I walked over and hit a switch;  
>the lights strung through the gazebo came on and soft music was playing. She<br>was looking around as I walked back to her.

"Dance with me?" I asked her and  
>she nodded.<p>

Juliet POV

I was dancing with Justin  
>underneath the gazebo that had lights strung to it; it was beautiful. I knew<br>that he was a good guy, but I had to admit part of my dislike for him was all  
>the rumors. He was always in the tabloids and I didn't know if I could stand<br>that all the time. He was known for being a player and now that he was working with  
>Scotland Yard… who knew what was going to happen.<p>

"You look in deep thought." He said  
>in a soft voice and I looked up at him.<p>

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."  
>I said.<p>

"Anything you want to talk about?"  
>he asked me.<p>

"I'm nervous about my new job." I  
>said.<p>

"Really? Where did you get one?"  
>he asked me.<p>

"I'm a forensic nurse at the  
>morgue and will be helping out on some investigations." I said and he smiled.<p>

"That's great, Jules! I am glad and  
>maybe we can work together one day, but with you I might have a hard time not<br>mixing business with pleasure." He said and I laughed at him

"I made detective, ya know." He said  
>and I nodded as I tried not to roll my eyes. We always had to go back to<br>talking about him.

We talked some more and by the  
>time we walked back up to the house; my father was ready to leave. I thanked<br>everyone, hugged Justin, and left with father.

"Did you have fun?" Dad asked me.

"Yes, what about you?" I asked  
>him.<p>

"I enjoy talking to them, but it's  
>always about money. I don't think they know how to have fun." He said and I was<br>laughing with him.

"Will you come over tomorrow?" he  
>asked me.<p>

"Yes, papa, I am going to take  
>Wade out so he can walk around somewhere other than the grounds." I said and he<br>smiled.

"Wade is a nice guy, but I am not  
>too sure about him." He said and I winkled my face up at that statement.<p>

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because of what side of town he  
>is from; those are some unsavory people." He said and I nodded.<p>

"I know." I said just to agree  
>with him.<p>

I got home and strangely I was  
>looking forward to seeing Wade tomorrow.<p>

**A/N: Please review... **


	5. Fun

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**WhitneySheree, sonib89, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and miamitravel- Thanks for reviewing. **

Wade POV

I had gotten dressed this morning. I was looking forward to doing something with Juliet; she was coming over around 10:30. I had just gotten my shoes on when I heard her call out from the door.

"Back here." I said and she found me struggling with my tennis shoes.

"I got it." she said as she helped me get my shoes on.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled at me. I had to admit I wasn't used to needing or having to ask for help with things like this. I couldn't wait for my arm to heal, but I also knew that the longer it took then the more time I could spend here with her around.

"You feeling ok?" she asked me and I nodded. I had my arm in a sling, so that I couldn't use it.

"Anything you want to do?" she asked me.

"Be outside." I said and she laughed.

"Fine, come on." She said and I nodded.

We walked to the underground station and headed for Hyde Park; Juliet had packed us a picnic. I was just glad to be out of the house. We got there and found a shady spot near some trees since it was actually nice, sunny, and warm for a change in London. We had fun eating and talking; she was fun to be around.

"Alright, I know absolutely nothing about you aside from finding you on the concrete; you are going to play 20 questions with me." She said and I smiled.

"Alright." I agreed because I didn't have much to argue on.

"Where were you born?" she asked me.

"Preston, you?" I asked her.

"London… what's your favorite football club?" she asked me.

"PNE, do you even watch football?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Yes, and I happen to like the Rangers and Man U." she said.

"Figures." I mumbled and she flicked a chip at me.

We talked and joked around; I learned a lot about her. She may have been from Kensington, but she wasn't all lace and fluff. I really like her.

"What's next?" I asked her after we cleaned up.

"Movie?" she asked me and I nodded.

We went and saw a horror movie; which I was glad because I hated chick flicks. She would grab onto my good arm when she was scared and she ended up cuddle underneath me by the end of the movie. I was laughing at her as we left.

"You aren't picking next time." She said and I laughed.

"You said anything you want to see." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Funny." She said as we headed past the shops and restaurants.

"Come on, I want ice cream." She said and pulled me into a very nice ice cream parlor.

"I don't fit in here." I said and she looked at me. I was in jeans, a t-shirt, and hat.

"Yes, you do, you are with me." She said and smiled.

"Juliet! I'm so glad you have come back." a female voice said and I looked up to see a smaller Italian woman coming from behind the counter. She hugged Juliet and looked at me.

"So glad, you finally got boyfriend." The woman said and I smiled at her.

"Not, boyfriend, good friend." Juliet said and she waved it off.

"Not boyfriend yet." She said and we laughed.

We talked to the woman and got gelato from her. Juliet had come to this shop every week while she was in high school to get gelato for her and her father. I was learning a lot about Juliet, but I knew that she needed to know some stuff about me. I just wasn't sure how to tell her.

Juliet POV

I was walking with Wade past Buckingham palace and we laughed as the tourist were taking pictures and gawking at the palace.

"Can I sit for a second?" he asked me and I nodded.

We sat on the side of one of the fountains; he was starting to hurt a little more.

"We can head back; I don't want you to overdo it." I said and he nodded.

We were starting back when someone called my name. I turned to see Heath walking up to me; I hugged him and he eyed Wade.

"What are you doing out?" he asked me.

"I have been hanging out with Wade." I said and motioned towards Wade; Heath just nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Heath." Heath said and Wade's demeanor had changed since Heath walked up.

"Nice to meet you." Wade said in a short tone.

"Justin was going to invite you tonight; we are all getting together to watch the Man U vs. Man City game." He said and I nodded.

"I have plans, sorry." I said.

"You can go if you want to." Wade said and I shook my head no.

"I told you I was going to hang out with you." I said and Wade nodded as I looked up at him.

"Well, you can bring him." Heath said in an annoyed tone.

"Some other time." I said and Heath nodded.

"I will tell Justin that I saw you and your friend." He said with a little roughness in his tone as he mentioned Wade. I felt like there was tension there before I introduced them.

"Come on, you need to get back." I said to Wade and he nodded as we walked off.

I took us back to my flat because it was closer than Dad's. Wade needed to sit down and rest. He sat down in my two person recliner and it looked like it was almost just big enough for him. I laughed.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing, I brought that from America. It's a two person recliner, but when you sit on it… it looks like it's just for one person your size." I said and he turned red.

"It's not a bad thing." I added and he gave me a small smile.

I gave him some Tylenol and ordered some Chinese food. I wanted to ask him about Heath, but it had been a good day. I didn't want to ruin it.

Wade POV

We ate Chinese and Juliet sat with me in the recliner; we were watching the first Pirates of the Caribbean. Juliet was tucked into my side and fell asleep halfway through the movie. I draped a blanket that was beside me over us and ended up falling asleep with her. I had to admit; I had had fun today.

**A/N: Will Juliet find out the truth from Wade or from Justin?**


	6. Truth

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and miamitravel- Thank you for reviewing!**

Juliet POV

I woke up the next morning and I was asleep by Wade in the recliner. I looked up to see him sleeping peacefully. I looked at the time and it was around 8 am. I carefully got out of the recliner and took a shower; I couldn't believe that I had fallen asleep next to him.

I started breakfast and checked my phone. I had text from Layla, Justin, and Heath. I answered Layla and wasn't worried about the other two. I called Mason and told him where Wade and I were; he was going to tell my father. I also was told that my father wanted to see me sometime today. I was almost done cooking when I felt someone watching me; I turned to see Wade standing in the doorway.

"Hey, good morning." I said and he smiled.

"I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you." I said.

"Don't be… your recliner is comfortable." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, I haven't actually slept a full night in it before last night." I said and he nodded.

"You didn't have to cook breakfast." He said and I waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I just hope that you had fun." I said and he nodded.

"I did, thank you so much for helping me escape for awhile." He said and I laughed.

We ate and took the underground back to Dad's. I was glad to spent time with Wade, but I knew that Justin would ask me about this since Heath saw me. I didn't think I owed Justin any explanation, but I didn't want to deal with it either. I helped Wade in and father was sitting outside in the garden. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Did you have fun?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I hope he did." I said and he nodded.

I talked to father for awhile. He knew that I was glad I was back, but he didn't want me working at the morgue. I was excited to start work in two days. I told Wade bye and left to go back to my flat. I walked up to my door and there were flowers sitting outside the door. I picked them up and walked inside; I found the card and read it.

_Missed you last night… Dinner tonight? ~ Justin_

I shook my head as I texted him that I would meet him tonight. I threw some clothes in the wash and cleaned up some. I kept smiling because I was thinking about the day I had with Wade. I really had fun and it was great to spend time with someone different from the normal; he was normal. I did want to know if he and Heath knew each other because there was definitely some tension there.

Justin POV

I knocked on Juliet's door right at 6 pm. She opened it and was in some nice jeans, a white undershirt, and a black blazer. I smiled at her.

"You look nice." I said and offered her my arm once she got her door locked.

"Thank you and also for the flowers." She said and I smiled at her.

We got into my car and I started towards a small restaurant on the river that I wanted her to eat at. We arrived at the chop house that sits directly on the river; I had made reservations so they took us right to our table. We ate and had fun; Juliet seemed to like it.

"I missed you last night at the get together." I said and she gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I was hanging out with a friend." She said and I nodded.

"Heath said that he looked like he was from the bad part of town." I said and she shrugged.

"He's a nice guy." She said and I nodded.

"So, how did you meet him?" I asked him.

"I literally tripped over him." She said and laughed. I nodded; she was hiding something.

"Do you know him?" she asked me. I had to figure out if I wanted to lie to her or not.

"I have met him before… we don't run in the completely same circles." I said and she nodded.

"How did you meet him?" she asked me.

"When I was doing MMA stuff; he would be at some of the fights." I said and she nodded.

"Cool, he's a nice guy." She said and I shrugged.

"I guess, he came off as an arrogant ass to me." I said.

"Well then it's a good thing he's my friend and not yours." She said and I was surprised to hear her say that. I nodded and she was looking out over the river.

"Ready?" I asked her as I paid the bill and she nodded.

We left and headed to my flat. We were going to watch a movie; I wanted to spend some time with Juliet. We were on our way over there when Heath called and invited us to a party. I wanted to go, but Juliet didn't, so I ended up taking her back to her flat.

"Thanks, Justin." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Can we do lunch tomorrow? Since you start work soon?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Sure, see you at noon?" she asked me.

"Perfect." I said and kissed her softly before heading to Heath's.

I got there, grabbed a drink, and sat next to Heath.

"Where's Juliet?" he asked me.

"She didn't want to come." I said and he nodded.

"Did you find out how she knew Wade?" he asked me.

"She said she just met him on the street." I said with a shrug.

"Whatever, I thought he was supposed to be done." He said.

"He fought off the guy, which is shocking and a little scary. He didn't get the money." Paul said and I nodded.

"I wonder what will happen if he tells her." Heath said and I didn't know the answer to that… I almost wanted it to backfire on Wade. I didn't want to have to compete with him for her. She was better than him.

Juliet POV

I was sitting at my flat after Justin had dropped me off. I didn't know why Wade wouldn't have told me that he knew Justin or Heath, but it all seemed like the hated each other. I knew that it shouldn't bother me, but it did only because of the tension. I knew that I would get the guts to ask Wade or Justin the truth one day… or maybe I could ask Heath?

**A/N: Who should she ask?**


	7. Revelations

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and miamitravel- Thanks for reviewing!**

Juliet POV

I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Wade much, since today was my first day on the job. I loved it and even got to assist in autopsies. I was supposed to be having dinner tonight with my father, so maybe I could talk to Wade then. I had talked to Justin and he just seemed to act like I didn't even know Wade. I shouldn't have been frustrated about the situation, but I was.

I got to my dad's after I had gone home and showered. Mason greeted me at the door.

"Hey, M, how's it going?" I asked him.

"Good, how was your first day at work?" he asked me.

"Great, I love it." I said and he laughed.

"Your dad is out back." he said and hugged me before I walked out there.

I walked out to see Wade and him talking; they both smiled as I walked up.

"How was your first day?" dad asked me.

"Great." I said and he smiled.

"I will let you two eat." Wade said and started to get up.

"Just stay." I said and sat down with them.

Mason brought some food out a little later and I had fun talking to them. Dad went to bed a little later; I had to leave, but I wanted to ask Wade. I knew that I shouldn't but it was bugging me.

"Wade, how do you know Justin Gabriel?" I asked him and he sighed.

"It doesn't matter." He said and I pursed my lips together.

"It does to me." I said and started to get up.

I was walking away from him when he caught my elbow. I turned to look at him and he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Whenever you feel like being honest let me know." I said and got out of his grip.

I went home and ignored the text from Wade, Justin, and Heath. I didn't want to deal with this situation right now. I wanted to focus on my new job. I was meeting Layla tomorrow night for dinner and I didn't care about anything else.

Layla POV

I had just finished getting ready when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Juliet waiting for me.

"Looking good." I said and she smirked.

"Come on, I'm starving." She said and I nodded.

We left and headed for a small pub around the corner. We ordered and she just seemed out of it.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I'm frustrated." She said and I nodded.

We talked about everything over dinner. I understood why she was frustrated about Wade and Justin, but it made me want to do some digging about Wade. I left Juliet at her flat and went to Cody's. He was a police officer and I knew that he could do some digging for me.

"Babe?" I called when I walked in and he came out of the kitchen.

"Hey." He said and kissed me.

"Hey, I need some help for Juliet." I said and he nodded.

"Do you know who Wade Barrett is?" I asked him and he made a face.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Juliet was asking about him." I said and he nodded.

"What do you know about him?" I asked Cody.

"He's an underground fighter and he's ruthless. He almost killed one of the guys he was fighting. Anyways, long story short he cost Justin and Heath a lot of money. They have been gunning for him ever since. I knew that at one time there was word out that they tried to kill him and no one has really seen him in a few weeks." He said and I nodded slowly.

"Can you get me some pics or something? I need to show Jules." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Is she dating him?" he asked me.

"No, but she does know him." I said and he looked shocked.

"Not exactly the same class… isn't she with Justin?" he asked me.

"I think Justin's trying." I said and he laughed.

"Personally, I would go for someone else." He said and I laughed.

Juliet POV

I had just finished a long day at work and headed back to the flat. I had plenty of text from Justin, Heath, and Wade, but I ignored them all. I didn't want to deal with them. I got to my door and Layla was waiting for me.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I had to show you something." She said. She followed me inside and pulled me to the sofa.

She sat down and pulled out a manila folder stuff full of papers.

"Alright, don't get mad, but I did some digging on Wade. I found out a lot and I had to tell you ASAP." She said and I nodded.

I was shocked as she told me where he was from, that he had a degree in Marine Biology, was an underground boxer with a mean streak, and had actually come from a wealthy family. I saw the picture of him from the underground arena, with Justin and Heath, and a few with some various slutty looking girls. I was surprised and had no idea what to say. I had no idea that Justin and Heath would ever try to kill anyone because of money; they didn't need any.

She told me everything before she had to go meet Cody. I told her to go because I had a lot to process. I didn't know what to do. Wade had never come off like this to me. I read and reread the police reports from a few run- ins he had been in and he seemed like a ruthless jerk.

I was sitting there looking at the stuff when someone knocked on my door. I sighed and went to the door; I opened it to find a soaked Wade.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you." he said and I nodded.

"Well, I really don't want to talk to you." I said as he walked inside.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just don't think that…" he was saying and I walked over to the stack of stuff Layla had brought me. I picked up the picture of him and Justin talking; he immediately shut up.

"Don't think that what? I needed to know that you have a hit out on you by Justin and Heath? That you are a fighter who has almost killed his last 3 opponents, that you come from a wealthy family and that's why you can't stand 'my class' of people?" I asked him and he looked down.

"My guess is I found you the night they tried to kill you and now I'm wondering if I shouldn't have left you." I said and his head shot up. He had a look that scared me, but I wasn't going to show it.

"Fine, yes, I lied. I know them and yes, they tried to kill me." He said and I nodded.

"Tell me something I don't know or something that's not a lie." I said to him as I walked towards the door.

"I like you…" he said and I froze.

**A/N: How will she react?**


	8. One Week

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and kizzyfur- Thank you for reviewing!**

Juliet POV

I looked at Wade and he seemed like he was being sincere. I didn't actually know what to say to him. He had just told me that he liked me, but I had also just found out that Wade was no where close to who I thought that he was.

"Juliet?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I don't know what to say to that… I want to say something, but I can't. Can you just give me some time?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Yes." He finally said.

"Just go back to my father's and hang out there. I don't really know what to say to any of this." I said and he nodded.

"Can I see you this weekend? We can talk and I will tell you whatever." He said and I nodded; I wanted that. I wanted to know his side of the story and get real answered.

"Yes." I said and he nodded.

He kissed my forehead and quickly left. I let out a breath and decided that I needed to sleep.

Paul POV

I was sitting at my desk when Cody came into the room.

"Hey, gotta minute?" he asked me and I nodded as I looked up from the case file that I had been reading.

"Are you and Juliet talking?" he asked me and I frowned.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"Layla asked me about Wade Barrett the other night. I told her some stuff and she freaked out. I didn't know that Juliet was talking to him." He said and I sighed. I know that she knew him, but it seemed like they were closer than I had thought.

"I know that Heath saw them together, but I can't figure out how they know each other." I said and he shrugged.

"Layla didn't tell me how they met." He said and I got an idea.

"Can you ask her to see if she knows." I asked him and he nodded.

He left and I sent a quick text to Juliet to see if she wanted to have lunch today. She declined and said tomorrow. I didn't want her to know that I knew all this, but I wanted to know where Wade was. I had some unfinished business with him.

Heath POV

I was at home when Justin came over. He looked pissed and I handed him a beer.

"Here." I told him and he nodded.

"Thanks, I need it. I found out some stuff from Cody about Wade and Juliet." He said and I was surprised.

"Really? What did you find out?" I asked him.

"Apparently, Wade and Juliet might be closer than we know." He said and I sighed.

"What do you want to do about him?" I asked Justin.

"I at least want to talk to him. I will have the hit called off, but I want to talk to him." He said and I nodded.

"So use Juliet… or man, you are a cop. Naw mean?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I know and I could use resources, but I don't want Juliet to know that I would be using her more than I already am." He said and I nodded.

I knew that Justin's parents really wanted him to marry Juliet. Justin had a lot of pressure on him and I knew that he couldn't mess this up. I also knew that if anyone figured out what he and I did or that we actually set up the underground fights a lot of bad stuff could happen.

Juliet POV

I was going through paperwork when someone knocked on the door. I looked up to see Justin standing in the doorway. I mentally slapped myself because I meant to cancel on him.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

He sat the flowers on my desk and I smiled. They were beautiful and in a blue vase.

"They are beautiful." I said and he smiled.

We walked to a local pub and ordered.

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch." He said and I nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked me and I sighed. I knew that I shouldn't say anything to him since he had a hit out on him and I didn't want to give any info away about Wade. I still felt like I had to protect him.

"Do you want to grab a beer later tonight?" I asked him and he smirked.

"That's not what I thought you were going to ask me." He said and laughed. I was glad that he believed that I meant to asked him that.

"Sorry?" I said and he waved him off.

"No, don't be… I'm meeting Heath, but you are welcome to come along. You are much better to look at." He said and I laughed.

Wade POV

I had been counting down the days and it was finally Friday. Juliet was supposed to come over here tonight to talk. I I knew that we were probably going to go somewhere else, but I wanted to talk to her. I needed to talk to her; we hadn't finished talking on good terms.

I was standing in the kitchen when Mason walked up to me.

"You alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I'm thinking; sorry." I said and he smirked.

"Sit, have a beer. Don is out right now." He said and I nodded as he pushed a beer at me.

"Do you like Juliet?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I can tell, mate." He said after a second. I smirked and nodded.

"I do and I feel like she's my guardian angel." I said and he nodded.

"I have known her a long time; she is a special person. I know that she sees something inside of you, but I will tell you that if you don't tell her about your past then you will never have a chance with her." He said and I sighed.

"You recognize me?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Your nose is a little more crooked and your tattoo is still as ugly." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks for not saying anything." I said and he nodded. I had fought Mason once or twice in the underground and he was a beast. I had won once and lost once; he didn't fight much anymore. I realized that he had a good job and I wouldn't lose it all for that. I knew that I would give up fighting if I found something worth it; I was hoping that Juliet was worth it.

**A/N: Please review. **


	9. Honesty

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and kizzyfur- Thank you the reviews!**

Juliet POV

I was leaving work when Heath stopped me outside the door.

"What?" I asked him.

"I wanted to give you a ride home." He said and I sighed. It was starting to rain and I didn't want to walk.

"Fine." I agreed and got into his car.

"I also wanted you to tell Wade Barrett something." He said and I sighed.

"No, Heath, I'm not getting in the middle of this." I said and he smirked.

"You are already in the middle of it, princess." He said and I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Just tell him that he hits off for the next week, but if in that time he doesn't come talk to me or Justin… he will be dead." He said and I gasped.

"Let me out!" I said and he smirked.

"Just sit there; we are almost home." He said and I sighed. He was right, but I didn't want to deal with him anymore.

"Be nice and tell Wade for us. Justin likes you and I know that it would disappoint your father if you told him Justin wasn't what you wanted." He said and I sighed. He was right; he wanted me to marry someone who could take care of me.

I walked up to Dad's and Mason opened the door for me. I hugged him and he stopped me before I started towards the guest house.

"Jules, wait." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"I know that you have been overloaded with information, but I wanted you to know that he really is a good guy." He said and I sighed.

"Right, and you know this because?" I asked him.

"I knew him from when I fought in the underground. He was never a mean guy; he just wanted to make it. I knew him when he started, when he dated that bitch that really hurt him, and now he is trying to get out of all that." He said and I sighed. I had heard everyone's opinion, but his. I just wanted to hear his.

"Thanks, M." I said and walked back there.

Wade was standing there looking up at the sky. I watched him for a minute and realized that right now he looked just as venerable as he did when I found him face down on the concrete. I finally walked over and stood beside him. He finally looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Here." He said and handed me a beer. I gladly accepted it; I needed it.

"Thanks." I whispered and he pulled me inside the house.

"I am going to tell you everything, so please don't say anything until I am done. I haven't told many people all that I am going to tell you." he said and I nodded as I pressed the beer to my lips.

"I am an underground fighter with Justin and Heath. They actually run the thing because apparently they have enough of their parent's money to do whatever. I have been fighting for about 3 years since I moved back from Wales. My parents are very wealthy and own part of a few football leagues. I didn't want that life; I didn't feel free. I went to Wales, earned my degree, and moved here. I started out fighting to make some extra money, but Justin and Heath gave me an offer that was an easy way to make a lot of money at once. I was supposed to take out their enemies. I would fight them and hurt them severely, but the last person I fought I was supposed to kill. I couldn't do it and when they figured that out they put a hit out on me, because I had 'stolen' from them. I had been hiding out at my ex-girlfriends, but Heath got to her and I had leave. I was going to my best mates house when some punk jumped me. I was stabbed, as you know, and I was trying to make it to his house when I blacked out. I expected to die there on the concrete, but you saved me. I have never felt closer to someone than I do you Juliet and I have no idea why. You make me feel free and you are different from anyone else. I know that I am not the best person you can be around or the safest, but I promise you that I will never let anything or anyone hurt you." he said and I looked at him. I could see tears in his eyes and he was upset as he poured everything out to me.

"I know that you have talked to a lot of people about me and probably haven't gotten a lot of positive information. I understand that and I admit I am not the best person. I have a horrible temper and I can take it out on people… my ex girlfriend brought out the worse in me and I never fully got back to being a nice guy before I met you. I just don't want you to stop talking me. I understand if you don't like me, but I begging you to at least be my friend." He said and I sat my beer down.

He looked up when he heard the sound. I walked over and sat in front of him; his eyes held mine. I could tell that there was so much truth in them.

"Why do you hate my class?" I finally asked him and he sighed.

"Because of my family, I don't speak to them anymore because of bad terms. I didn't like having my whole life determined for me or liked having every move scrutinized because it might look bad for someone else." He said and I nodded. I understood that feeling all too well and I knew that if I was around Justin much longer that he would end up making my life that way.

"Look, Juliet, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth the first time that you asked me, but I didn't want you to get hurt or involved in it. I just had no idea that you were the object of Justin or Heath's affection. I never wanted you to know about my past or anything about me. I never expected anyone to help me off the concrete and I fully expected to die there that night. I knew that if I died then no one else would or could be hurt by me… I just wish…" he was saying and I didn't want to hear him tell me that I had made a mistake by saving him.

I grabbed his face and pressed his lips to mine. He was startled, but pulled me into his lap. I moaned when his tongue ran past my bottom lip. I pulled away and looked at him; I leaned my forehead against his.

"It wasn't a mistake to save you and it never will be. I just wanted the truth." I said and he nodded.

"You will always have it from here on out." He said and I smiled.

"Oh, I have a message from Heath and Justin." I said and his grip on my tightened.

"What is it?" he asked me after a deep breath.

"You have week to talk to them or the hits back on." I said and he nodded.

Wade POV

I couldn't believe that Justin and Heath had told Juliet to talk to me. I didn't want her to be in the middle of my mistakes or problems.

"Come on, you are hungry." I said and he looked at me strange.

"How do you know that?" she asked me.

"I can tell because you are tipsy off one beer." I said and she laughed.

"Fine. I want Chinese." She said and I smiled.

We started walking towards the nearest underground station. She took my hand and I smiled at her; I kissed her knuckles softly.

"I'm glad you found me." I whispered to her and she smiled.

"Me too." She said.

**A/N: Please review. **


	10. Pawn

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**miamitravel, WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and kizzyfur- Thank you the reviews!**

Juliet POV

I was meeting Layla for lunch and I was in a better mood lately. I had been since Wade and I had told everything… we were better. I trusted him more since he has trust me to tell me everything. We didn't see each other every day, but a text was fine at the moment. I knew that he had a week and he didn't want me in the middle of it.

"Ready?" a voice said and I looked up to see Layla standing there.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I said and she made a face.

"I would never eat if I worked here." She said and I laughed.

We made our way to our favorite Greek restaurant. I walked in and wanted to bolt; Justin and Cody were waiting on us. I had told Wade that I wouldn't see Justin until he talked to him.

We ate and I was polite, but I was ready to go as soon as we got done.

"I will see you all later." I told them and Justin stopped me.

"I will walk you back." he said and I gave a small nod. I didn't want to cause a scene and I didn't want Layla to think that I was mad at her. I knew that she didn't know everything.

Justin POV

I left with Juliet to walk her back to her office. I didn't mind because I worked two buildings down from her.

"You having a good day?" I asked her and she nodded.

"How about you?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Can we have dinner tonight?" I asked her.

"I doubt I will be hungry." She said.

"Drinks?" I asked her and she shook her head again; she was avoiding me.

I grabbed her elbow and she turned to look at me.

"We need to talk." I said and she wiggled free.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about." She said and tried to turn around, but I stopped her.

"Justin, stop!" she said and I smirked.

"Careful, love, I am a detective." I said and she took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" she asked me.

"To chat, I have already told you that. I will be here after work to get you. Don't try and leave. I would hate for your boy toy to get hurt." I said and her eyes widened before she gave me a simple nod.

I walked her to her office before going back to mine. I sent Heath a quick text and got back to work on a case. I was thankful when the afternoon flew by and walked back over to Juliet's building to pick her up.

"Ready?" I asked her. She sighed and took my arm.

"You are much too beautiful to walk around looking all pissed." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on." I said and we went to my car. She got in and I started towards my flat.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"To my flat to talk." I said and she slowly nodded.

"I thought that we were going to eat." She said.

"Yeah, later, I want to talk to you about stuff that other people shouldn't overhear." I said and she nodded.

Wade POV

I got up the courage to go see Heath, after I had run some errands for Don, and Mason had warned me to be careful. I knew that I was going into a trap, but if it meant Juliet being safe then I didn't care. She had done that for me… I could do the same for her.

"Well, well, well… look who came back." a voice said and I turned to see Heath and Zeke standing there.

"Yeah, I'm back… where's Gabriel? We have business to discuss." I said and Heath smirked.

"Last time I talked to him… he was picking up Juliet from work." he said and I was pissed. I knew that she wasn't going to talk to him; I figured that he had shown up, flashed his badge, and told her not to make a scene.

"Well, I need him here." I said and Heath nodded.

"I will call him, so you can wait." He said and I sighed. I knew that this wouldn't go easy.

I had been waiting close to an hour when Justin walked in pulling Juliet with him. I looked at her and she looked down. I wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"Ah, good, we are all here." Heath said and walked up beside Juliet.

"Don't hurt her." I said and Justin smirked.

"I don't plan on it." he said.

"Now that we have you here… we have to discuss why you dropped your end of the bargain." Justin said.

"I am not going to kill them for you. I will hurt whoever, but I never agreed to kill them." I said and Juliet was looking at the ground. I didn't want her to hear this; she already knows everything, but I didn't want her to have to know the details.

"Fine, but you still have five fights left." He said and I sighed.

"Can't I just give you the money back?" I asked him and he smirked.

"It doesn't work that way at all." Justin said.

"Then what do you want?" I asked him. He looked at Juliet and back at me.

"You will finish the fights when I ask you too and you will stop talking to Juliet." He said and Juliet's head shot up.

"No, I am not in this and I will not be a pawn." She said and he shook his head. He turned towards her and she flinched because she thought that he was going to hit her.

"No, love, I won't hit you… I'm not him." He said and motioned towards me.

"And, as far as not being a pawn, you have been the whole time. You and I are dating and happy. Your father and my parents have been talking this whole time. Don't you get it? I'm the highest bidder. You don't get a chance." I said to her and she bit her bottom lip.

"You will fight tomorrow night." I said and motioned to Wade.

"He can't." Juliet said and I looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"And why not?" I asked her.

"Because, he is still hurt from where you all beat him up." She said and I pursed my lips together.

"Fine, and I am to assume that he is been staying with your father?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Yes, and he is hired me to work at the manor." I said and they nodded.

"Fine, you two can talk when you are there, but you are my girlfriend and will act like it." Justin said as he grabbed the top of Juliet's arm.

"Don't hurt her." I said as I saw panic flash across her face.

"Shut up, you had better be well in a month or else." Justin warned as he pulled Juliet with him. I sighed and left before I had anymore problems. I never wanted her in this.

**A/N: Please review. **


	11. Claimed

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**miamitravel, WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and kizzyfur- Thank you the reviews!**

**Check out my new story Life's Experiences**

Wade POV

I trudged back to the manor and went to the guest house. I was sitting there when someone knocked on the door. I looked up to see Mason. He came in when I motioned him and he grabbed a beer.

"Well, you are alive, but look like shit. What happened?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't have to fight for a month, but Justin is using Juliet." I said and I heard cracking. I looked over to see the beer bottle he was holding was cracking beneath his grip.

"He is a sad excuse for a human." He finally mumbled. I nodded and sighed.

"So, he won't hurt her as long as you fight?" he asked me.

"I think so, but she doesn't want me to get hurt again so she's going along with it. Apparently Justin decided that they are dating now." I said and Mason shook his head.

"Can you talk to her at all?" he asked me.

"When she comes over here." I said and he sighed.

We talked and Mason was turning out to be an insightful guy, but I wanted to talk to Juliet. I wanted to know if she was alright. We finished our beer and I started to crawl into bed when I saw my phone light up. I grabbed it and opened it; I was hoping that it was Juliet.

_I hope that you are alright and I miss you. ~ J_

_I'm ok; I hope that he didn't hurt you. ~ W_

_I will be fine… I will be over at Dad's tomorrow. ~ J_

_Ok, night love ~ W_

Juliet POV

I hated Justin at this point. I had been his girlfriend for three weeks and I was miserable. I had to wear the fake smile, talk to people I had nothing in common with, and was scolded for everything. I felt like I was two; I knew that if I didn't do this then Wade would be hurt. I wasn't going to let him get hurt because I really liked him.

I had snuck around and see Wade much more than Justin or Heath wanted me to. I felt closer to Wade and he let me be myself. Mason was all in for helping me and Wade. We all knew that we couldn't tell my father because a lot of people would get in trouble, but I wanted to be with Wade more than anyone knew. I think Mason knew, but he was the only one.

I was alone at this point because anything I told Layla, she told Cody, and he told Justin. I found that out after complaining about dinner one night and then the next night Justin took me there in spite. I hated this, but I was doing it for Wade. I escaped from it all when I ran in the park, worked, or in Wade's arms.

I knew that Wade was going to fight soon and I didn't want him to. I hated that he had to do this and I didn't know what would convince Justin to just leave him alone. I had just gotten to my dad's and Wade's fight was tomorrow night.

I walked into the guest house and Wade immediately pulled me to him. I sighed, happily, as I collapsed into him.

"I wish that you weren't better." I said and he gave a small chuckle.

"I know that you don't like this, but trust me I don't like that he gets to hold you." he said and I nodded weakly.

"Trust me, I would rather it be you." I said and he kissed me softly.

"I got you something." He whispered and took my hand. He pulled me over to the sofa and we sat down. He handed me a small box; I carefully opened it and gasped. He had gotten me a diamond pendant necklace. He took it out and put it on me.

"I wanted you to have something that reminded me of you." he whispered.

"I already have something." I said and he looked at me strange.

I stood up and pushed my jeans off my hips.

_King's Road_

He saw the tattoo and ran his hand over it.

"That's where I found you." I said and he pulled me to him in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Juliet." He whispered and I smiled against his lips.

"I love you too, Wade." I said.

We continued to kiss as I pulled his shirt over his head. He moaned when I ran my hands over his back; I felt the raised scar. I felt his hands brush over my stomach as he pulled the shirt off me and threw it somewhere. I moaned when his hands ran up and gave my breast a quick squeeze.

He walked away from me and I gave him a confused look. I watched him lock the door and turn out the lights; I was glad because that meant that no one would disturb us.

He picked me up and carried me into the bed room. I smiled when he sat me down on the bed; his hands went for the button on my jeans. They were undone and pulled off me in seconds. I sat up and undid his jeans; they fell off his hips and pooled into the floor.

I looked up at him as I pulled the boxers down and he sprung free. He was larger than I imagined and very hard. I slowly leaned forward and took his inch my inch in my mouth. He gasped and finally tangled his hands in my hair. I was carefully exploring him with my tongue and paying close attention to the vein on the underside of him. He groaned as I added pressure with each swipe; I wanted him to feel good. I took him deeper in my mouth as he started to push my further over him. I was sucking harder as my cheek pulled tighter when he suddenly pulled me away from him.

"I have to be inside of you." he said in a husky tone as he undid my bra with urgency.

He pulled me up and sat me on the bed; my undies were ripped from me and the tiny piece of material hanging from his larger fingers. I wanted them inside of me.

"Touch me." I said and he from the material to me.

"I plan on it." he whispered and I shivered from the tone he used; I wanted him.

Wade POV

I was so turned on by Juliet; she was beautiful.

I crouched over her as I ran my hand up her leg and towards her center. I pushed her legs a little further apart as my hand slide closer to her center. I finally ran my finger over her and felt the heat radiating from her. I gasped as my finger slipped inside of her; I groaned at the velvety feel of her insides.

She arched her back as I slipped another finger inside to stretch her out a little more. I leaned down and let me tongue swipe over her bundle of nerves and she let out a primal moan; I wanted her even more. I slowly pulled my fingers out and found a condom in my wallet. I slipped it on and joined her back on the bed.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded.

I leaned down to kiss her as I pressed my tip at her entrance. She gasped as I slowly slipped inside of her; I wanted to pound into her, but I had to be gentle with the first pass. I got half way inside and pulled out before slamming into her to the hilt. She arched into me and screamed my name.

She wrapped her perfect legs around my waist as I cradled her into my arms. I was slamming into her, I was claiming her as my own, and I wanted her to feel the same pleasure I was. I continued to pound into her as I felt her fingers digging into my back. I felt her lips latch onto my shoulder as her insides latched onto me. She was so close as I thrusted harder and faster; I felt her tighten around me and she screamed my name.

I wasn't far behind and I couldn't stop myself as I thrusted deeper than before. I felt the pleasure shoot through me and out of me as I clung to her. I gave a few more thrust as the pleasure stung my body. I finally collapsed onto her. The only sound was our harsh breathing as I rolled onto my side taking her with me.

"I love you so much." I whispered as I nuzzled my cheek with hers.

"I love you too, Wade." She said breathlessly and I felt her small finger trace over my scar. I didn't want this night to end; I didn't want to deal with tomorrow.

**A/N: Please review. **


	12. Pained

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**wade's wife, WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and kizzyfur- Thank you for reviewing!**

Mason POV

I got up the next morning and Juliet's father was outside on the patio.

"Good morning, Mason, Justin will be here for breakfast with me and Juliet in a few minutes." He said and I nodded.

I ran to the guest house and unlocked the door. I knew that I was disturbing them, but I didn't want her to get in trouble. I walked in and saw them asleep in the bedroom; Juliet actually looked happy in Wade's arms.

"Juliet." I said and she stirred.

"Juliet, get up… Justin is coming for breakfast." I said and her eyes flew open.

She sat up and carefully untangled herself from Wade. I turned around when I realized that she was naked. She was looking around for her clothes and I spotted her bra on the floor next to me. I kicked it behind me and she sighed.

"Thanks." She whispered and walked up beside me a second later.

I looked at her and her hair was still messed up. I grabbed a hat the Wade had laying around and handed it to her. She slipped it on and we walked out.

"Thanks, Mason, sorry about putting you in this situation." She said and I hugged her.

"Anything for you, Jules." I said as she walked up to where Justin and her father were.

Justin POV

I had a good breakfast with Juliet and her father before she left to go to work. I went with her and dropped her off. I was sitting at my desk when Cody walked up to me.

"Hey, Layla said that you were taking Juliet to the fights tonight." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I want her to go once." I said and he nodded.

"I may bring Layla." He said and I nodded.

"Sounds good, they can sit together." I said and he smiled.

We talked about a few cases and the day flew by. I picked up Juliet up and took her to her flat; she changed into something comfortable before we got ready to leave.

I got to the underground when Heath did and we were all waiting to see if Wade would actually show up. Juliet was sitting between Heath and I when I saw him walk through the doors.

"Your boy toy made it." I said and she shot me a look, but then looked for Wade. I could tell that she felt something for him, but I was going to make sure that it wasn't much of anything.

"Stay here with Heath; I need to talk to Wade." I said and Heath nodded as I walked to the back.

I walked in there and Wade was taking off his shirt to get ready.

"You had better win this fight." I said and he looked at me.

"Or what?" he asked me and I finally saw the scar on his back; I had to smile at my handy work.

"Juliet will have a scar to match." I said and he looked at me.

"She has nothing to do with this." He said and I smirked.

"She didn't until you tried to make a move on my girl." I said and he shook his head.

"She will never truly be yours." He said.

"Who cares… I marry her and I get much more than just her."I said and he pursed his lips together.

I walked back out there and Juliet was sitting with Layla; she and Cody must have just gotten here.

I grabbed some beers and walked back to the group; I handed everyone a beer as they started the fights.

Juliet POV

I was sitting with Layla and I had to act normal, but I couldn't. I wanted to see Wade before his match. I wanted to be in his arms, feel his lips against mine, and hear him tell me it was going to be alright. We watched and it found it fascinating and horrible at the same time to watch people beat each other to a pulp.

I was sitting there when people started to cheer. I saw a huge black guy come out and then Wade came out. I wanted to cheer and yell, but I had to sit there. I watched as they fought and Wade finally beat the guy to a pulp. I wanted to run and help him when he was bleeding, but I just had to sit there. I felt completely numb as I watched everything that happened around me.

"You ok?" Layla asked me and I forced myself to nod.

"Yeah, not used to the violence." I said and she nodded as she hugged me.

Cody and Layla left; I was standing with Heath while Justin went to talk to Wade.

"You know that it will be easier if you just give into Justin." He said and I looked at him.

"How's that?" I asked him.

"It won't matter about Wade, no one else will get involved, and you two can be happy." He said and I nodded.

"Right, and in this world… that's not what I want. I want to be free." I said and he smirked.

"You of all people know that people in our class are never free. It's one thing or the other." He said and I smirked, but knew that he was right.

"What do you want?" he asked me after a few minutes.

"I don't know, but nothing was this complicated until I came back from America." I said and he nodded.

"Then go back." a voice said and we both turned to see Justin standing there.

"You would let me?" I asked him and he smirked. I knew that it wasn't an option, but I figured I would ask.

"Not a chance." He said and grabbed my arm.

We were leaving when I saw Wade walk out of a side door; he didn't look back. He just trudged down the sidewalk.

"I'm over here." Justin growled in my ear and looked up at him.

"I know where you are; you won't let me forget." I said and was shocked by what happened next. He backhanded me and Heath's eyes widened at Justin's actions. I cowered away from him and he pulled me into a waiting car. Heath got into another car and Justin sighed.

"I didn't mean to hit you, but I am frustrated. You are most certainly not helping." He said and I just nodded. I didn't want to say or do anything else, but I did want Wade. I wanted him to hold me and take away the pain.

**A/N: Please review. **


	13. Waking up

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**WWE-Slash-Luvee, miamitravel, chelle, wade's wife, WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and kizzyfur- Thank you for the reviews!**

Juliet POV

I woke up early the next morning in my bed and I had arms wrapped around me. I looked over and it was Justin asleep behind me. I carefully wiggled out of his arms and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I looked rough. I had smeared makeup, a bruise from where he hit me, and my hair was out there. I used the bathroom and carefully walked back into my bedroom. I sighed and sat on the bed.

"Lay back down." Justin mumbled.

"Go home, Justin." I said and he laughed and leaned up.

"It's 5 am, just lay back down. You only got to bed two hours ago." He said and I sighed as he pulled me back onto the bed.

"Beside, your boy toy isn't up for awhile." He mumbled and I tried to move, but he had me in his grasp.

"Go back to sleep, Juliet." He said against as he kissed my shoulder.

I sighed and finally fell asleep next to him; I didn't want up again until 1 in the afternoon. Justin was gone and there was a note from him. I rubbed my eyes and read it.

_Jules, _

_Sorry again for last night… I never meant to hurt you. Have a good day and I will see you Monday. _

_~ Justin_

I showered and headed straight to my father's house. I wanted to see Wade. I got there and started past Mason, but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh, no, who hit you?" he asked me and I looked around. I realized that I had forgotten to grab a hat or leave my sunglasses on.

"Justin slapped me last night. He did it after the fights." I said and Mason's grip tightened around my arm.

"Mason, my arm." I said in a calm manner.

"Sorry, Jules, but I don't like the guy and I don't want him hurting you." he said and I nodded.

"I know, but if I go along with this then he can't hurt any of you all. He is already threatened Wade and my father; I don't have another choice." I said and Mason sighed.

"I will think of something and Wade will too. You are not marrying that asshole." Mason said and I hugged him.

Wade POV

I was sitting outside when I saw Juliet walk out and I had to smile. I stood up and met her halfway through the courtyard. I pulled her in for a kiss that she gladly returned. I pulled away and my smile fell.

"I will kill him." I whispered to her as I ran my finger over her cheek. The bruise was nasty and large. I hated Justin for doing this to her and I was going to make sure that she didn't have to live the rest of her life with thim.

"I'm fine, but are you ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

She pulled me into the house and I took off my shirt. I knew that I had some bruising, a few cuts, but nothing extremely bad.

I felt her hands roam over my back and I sighed; I loved the feeling of her hands on mine. He ran her finger over the scar and I moaned. I looked over my shoulder at her and she was looking up at me.

"You are making it hard for me to just stand here." I said and she kissed my scar.

"Then do something about it." she said.

I carried her into the bedroom and clothes were gone in a matter of seconds. She pushed me down onto the bed and I pulled her with me. I was already hard and I wanted to be buried deep inside of her. I let me hands roam over her as she kissed down my stomach.

"Jules, you don't…" I was saying when her mouth closed around me.

I groaned and let my hands tangle in her hair as I started to control her movements. She was getting me very close and I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I had. I carefully pulled her off me. I pulled her up me and was going to flip us over when I felt her entrance over my tip. I moaned when she slid down on top of me; I immediately grabbed her hips.

I watched as she arched her back and got used to my length. She slowly started to bounce on my as my hands kneaded the globes of her bottom. She moaned as she continued to impale herself onto me. She gasped as I started to thrust up and meet her hips. I finally grabbed her hands and flipped us over. She looked up at me as I leaned back on my knees and threw her legs over my shoulders.

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed her softly and her hands grabbed onto my biceps.

"I love you too, Wade." She moaned as she was trying to get air into her lungs.

I kissed her as I dove back into her; she arched to pull more of me into her and screamed into the kiss. I continued to slam into her as she got closer. I knew that she was close and I was too, but I wanted her to go first.

"Please, Wade…" she begged me breathlessly as I slammed into her at a frenzied pace.

She screamed as the orgasm shook her; I wasn't far behind as a growl tore from me. I spilled everything into her and collapsed next to her.

Juliet POV

I woke up later that afternoon, still in Wade's arms, and my phone was buzzing. I found it on the ground and looked at it. I had a text from Layla.

_Dinner tonight? ~ Lay_

_Sure, 7? ~ Jules_

_See you then ~ Lay_

I sighed and looked over at Wade. He was sleeping peacefully and I smiled at him. I knew that I had to be ready in about an hour. I carefully slipped out of his grip and got ready. I scribbled a quick note and left to go back to my flat.

I got there and changed; Layla was right on time. She hugged me and we left for the nearest pub. We weren't going to do anything fancy tonight.

"Did you have fun at the fights?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I did… I'm glad you were there though." I said and she laughed.

I had fun talking to her and we ate, watched party of a rubgy match on the telly, and finally went home around midnight. I got there and someone was waiting at my door.

**A/N: Who was waiting?**


	14. Making Deals

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**WWE-Slash-Luvee, miamitravel, WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and kizzyfur- Thank you for reviewing**

Juliet POV

I walked up and Heath was leaning against my door.

"Did Justin send you here?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, I came on my own… to talk." He said.

We walked in and he sat down on the sofa. I actually didn't mind Heath because he reminded me of a few American friends that I had made while at college. I grabbed two beers and handed him one; he smiled at me.

"Talk." I said as I sat down.

"I know that you aren't happy and I don't blame you. I didn't like that Justin hit you… you shouldn't hit girls." He said and I was surprised because this wasn't the goofy side of Heath, but the sincere side.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"I also came to tell you that Justin won't stop until he's won." He said and I looked at him strange.

"Won what?" I asked him.

"You… he doesn't like that he is competing with Wade. He wants you, well not really, but he wants the stuff that goes with you." he said and I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was a little.

"I shouldn't be surprised." I finally said and Heath leaned forward in on the couch. The beer bottle was pressed between his fingers and he seemed genuinely annoyed at the whole situation.

"I told him not to do this to you, but he's on a power trip or something." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks Heath." I said.

We sat there talking and he left later; it was around 2 before I crawled into bed.

Justin POV

The next week went smoothly and we were going to the fights on Friday night. Wade was fighting again and I was bringing Juliet with me. She didn't want to go, but she knew not to fight me on it. We got there and I had to take care of some stuff. I left her with Layla, Cody, and Mike (The Miz).

I was back there when Wade walked in; he was immediately greeted by Drew, who had just come back from Scotland. I had forgotten that he actually had friends. I walked over there and Wade looked at me.

"You are fighting Stephen (Sheamus) tonight." I said and he nodded before I left.

I walked over and sat next to Juliet. She looked at me and I smiled at her.

"I think that you will enjoy the fights tonight." I said.

"I doubt it." she mumbled. I ran my hand up her back and grabbed her neck. I pulled her closer to me.

"Be nice or else." I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. I was massaging the place I had grabbed so that no one knew anything was happening.

"Aww, Justin is so nice to you." Maryse said as she walked up to join Mike.

Juliet smiled and nodded as someone brought us more drinks.

"You are coming over after the fights." I said and she nodded as she downed a shot.

We watched as Wade and Stephen finally fought. They went back and forth; Stephen wailed on Wade, but Wade ultimately won. I wasn't very happy about this, but I didn't care because either way he made me money. I left someone in charge and left with Juliet.

We got to my flat and she was tipsy. She walked in and I pushed her further in.

"Would it kill you to be nice?" she snapped at me and I smirked.

"Would it kill you to put out?" I asked her and she scrunched up her face at the question.

"I wouldn't sleep with you." she said and I nodded.

"What if it saved Wade?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"You wouldn't keep your word." She said and I smirked.

"I will make you a deal… I won't kill or hurt Wade anymore. He will be put on the first plane to anywhere, but you have to be mine." I said and held up a ring. She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Juliet POV

I was looking at the large ring that Justin was holding. I hadn't even thought of actually marrying him, but he said that he wouldn't hurt Wade. I wanted to believe him just to get Wade out of danger. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me.

"Well?" Justin asked me.

"Ok…" I finally whispered.

He pulled me over and put the ring on my finger; it was heavier than normal. I was looking at it when he pulled my face to his. I didn't have time to react before his lips pressed to mine. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong.

"Get used to it." he mumbled as his hands went to the buttons on my shirt. I gasped when he yanked and the buttons went flying across the room. I looked at him and he had a dark smirk on his face.

"Perfect." He mumbled and I tried to get away, but he pulled me closer. I was struggling when I felt him bite the junction between my neck and shoulder; I cried out from pain and an odd sensation on pleasure.

"Please not tonight." I begged Justin as he yanked my skirt off me. I was now in my bra and undies; I didn't want to be here.

"Shut up." He growled as he flung me onto the bed. I started to move, but he straddled me. He was pinning my hips to the mattress with his weight. I watched as he peeled his shirt off; he was very cut. He had never looked bad, but his personality was what killed it.

He got to his trousers and undid them. I was trying to get out from underneath him when he caught one of my hands in his. He pushed my palm against his crotch; he was already very hard.

"Please, Justin… not to night." I begged him and he shook his head.

"This is part of the deal." He said and I looked at him. He smirked and I realized that he had said that earlier.

"Do you want to save him or not?" he asked me.

I nodded and laid there as Justin finished undressing us. He made sure that I was wet before pushing into me. He didn't care about me as he pounded into me. He came and I didn't care. I was put into the shower and washed off before we crawled into bed.

I felt like I had literally just sold out… I just wanted Wade to be safe.

**A/N: Please review!**


	15. Plans

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**WWE-Slash-Luvee, miamitravel, WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and kizzyfur- Thank you for reviewing**

Wade POV

The last week had been the longest… I hadn't seen or heard from Juliet. I was getting ready to leave when Justin met me outside on my way to the underground. Mason was with me because he wanted to see Juliet tonight. We couldn't get a hold of her.

"What do you want? I'm not late." I said and Justin smirked.

"Here." He said and handed me an overstuffed envelope.

"What's this?" I asked him as I looked in it.

I found a passport, some other documents, and a large wad of cash.

"Juliet bought your freedom… enjoy. You have 48 hours to go anywhere but here. You will find a flight voucher good for anywhere in the world. Just disappear and don't ever come back." he said and I was confused.

"What do you mean bought his freedom?" Mason asked before I could.

"You can ask her." Justin said as Heath and Juliet walked up.

"What is going on?" I asked Juliet.

"I'm getting married to Justin… have a nice life." She said with an icy tone, but her eyes showed something different. I saw fear and hate in her eyes.

"No, you aren't." Mason said and he was just as confused as I was about everything. We knew that she didn't like him.

"Actually, I am." She said and held up her hand. She had on a large diamond ring.

"Juliet, no…" I was saying as I took a step forward, but was met with a swift backhand from her.

She walked over and leaned down beside me.

"Just leave Wade… I'm doing this for you. Be happy for both of us. I will always love you." she said and slipped something in my pocket.

Justin took her hand and they left with Heath trailing behind them. I was shocked and I had to hold Mason back from running after her.

"No, come on." I said and we went back to the manner.

"What is going on?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't know, but she put a letter in my pocket. Let me see what it is." I said and he went to talk to her father.

_Wade, _

_I want you to know that no matter what… you are my real love in this life. _

_I had to protect you and I'm sure that you don't see it that way, but I am. I agreed to marry Justin just to save you. I want you to be happy and I know that you have a lot of potential, so please go use it. Don't let someone find you on the concrete face down again. _

_I know that you will fight this, but I'm asking you not to… please, don't… for me. He was going to kill you or have another fight kill you. I didn't want to see that or hear about it happening, so I stopped it. I know that you are probably pissed at me and now I'm rambling, but bottom line… walk away and remember that I love you. _

_Jules_

Mason POV

I was in the kitchen when Wade came stomping in there. Don wasn't happy about hearing about his daughter being engaged from us.

"He didn't know." I said and Wade was shocked.

"Here, maybe this will give you insight to your future son in law." Wade said and handed him the note. He was red and mad by the time he finished reading it.

"She is not marrying him." He said and I was glad to hear that. Wade nodded and I shook my head at the stupidity behind Justin. He really was just a spoiled brat.

We spent the rest of the night talking to Don about a plan. We were going to kidnap Juliet from Justin at Don's birthday party in a week. I was glad that it was a masquerade ball so that we wouldn't be caught for awhile. Wade was going to sell the vouchers to someone to use so that they would think he left, but he wasn't going anywhere without Juliet. We all knew that they belonged together.

Heath POV

It had been almost two weeks since Justin roped Juliet into marrying him. I didn't think that it was right and I knew that she wasn't happy. I didn't want her to go through with this because he mistreated her. She deserved much better.

I knew that tonight was Don's birthday party and the masquerade ball. I was glad to go because it was a huge event every year, but at the same time I didn't want to deal with Justin while Juliet was around. I had nothing against her, but everything against him at the moment. I had taken her home several nights this last week and she was upset after every night she was with him. I wanted to hurt him, but I knew that I couldn't without help.

I picked Juliet up from her flat and she looked beautiful. She was in a long black dress that fit her perfectly. She had on black wings and a black mask over her eyes; she had long curls cascading down her back.

"You look beautiful." I said and she smiled at me. I was in a simple tux with a metallic black mask over my face. The guys were told to wear tuxedos while the girls wore costumes.

We arrived at the manner and Justin had just arrived as well. She took her place beside him and I sighed as I watched her talk to her father. Justin watched her like a hawk.

"They don't belong together." A voice said and I looked to see a guy in a tux beside me.

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled.

"Don't lie, Heath." He said and I knew the voice. I turned to look at them again and they raised their mask slightly. It was Wade; my eyes got huge.

"You're gone." I said and he shook his head no.

"No, I'm not going anywhere unless it's with her… you can help or you can disappear, but get in my way and I will break you." he said and I sighed. Justin had been my friend for a long time, but even I knew that this was wrong.

"Fine." I finally agreed.

I listened to the plan and I hoped that it worked. I just wanted Justin to get what he deserved and Juliet to be away from him. She was nice and didn't deserve any of this.

**A/N: Will the plan work?**


	16. Surprises

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and kizzyfur- Thank you for reviewing**

Heath POV

I heard the plan and I agreed with it. I wasn't surprised that Wade was still in town… I kind of figured that he wouldn't leave without her or at least getting back at Justin. I was surprised that Don and Mason were in on this plan. I knew that Don loved Juliet and was surprised that he hadn't killed Justin already if he knew as much as Wade said that he had.

I walked out to where Justin and Juliet were dancing.

"Justin, Don wants to talk to you." I said and Justin nodded.

"Dance with her and look happy." Justin said and I pulled Juliet to me.

"Smile, things are going to get better." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Come on." I said and lead her off the dance floor.

"We walked outside and Justin was laid out on the patio with Wade and Mason standing around him. Don was looking at them.

"Papa?" she asked as she walked to him.

"Juliet, everything is alright now. You are going to go away for awhile and I will take care of Justin. I don't want you anywhere near him." He said and she hugged him.

"But…" she was saying when Wade took his mask off behind her.

"We are going to stay with a friend." He said and she spun around at the sound of his voice.

"You are supposed to be gone." She said as she looked at him with wide eyes.

He walked over and took the ring off her hand, he pulled her mask off, and then kissed her.

"I wasn't leaving you to rot in his hell." He said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." she said when she looked at me.

"I told you that you deserved better." I said and she smiled as she hugged me.

"Come on, the train leaves in a little while. I have already got your stuff in a trunk." Mason told them.

"But, papa?" she said and looked at her father.

"I will be fine, plus Mason and Heath here will help me." He said and looked at me. I nodded; I wanted to work for someone respectable.

Wade POV

Juliet and I got into the car and Mason drove us to the train station. I hadn't told her where we were going, but she didn't ask. I knew that she wanted away from Justin as bad as we wanted her away from him.

We got onto the train and it left a few minutes later. We were going to Ayr, Scotland to stay with my mate Drew. I knew that we had a few hours before we had to change trains in Glasgow, so I had gotten us on one of the first class cars. Juliet sat down next to the window and I sat on the aisle; there weren't many people on the train.

"Go to sleep, we don't have to change trains for a few hours." I whispered to her and she nodded as she looked out the widow.

"Hey?" I said and she looked at me. I softly caressed her cheek.

"I love you." I whispered and she smiled at me.

"I love you too." She said and kissed me softly.

I held her against me as we slept on the train. I woke us up when we had to change trains and the next ride was much shorter. We got there and Drew was waiting for us on the platform.

"I'm sorry that I didn't dress up for the occasion." He said and I smirked. He was looking at Juliet and I shook my head.

"Juliet, this is my mate Drew." I said and he kissed the back of her hand.

"At least I will have one good looking house guest." He said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." she said and he nodded.

We loaded up our stuff and went to his house. I was glad that he had a large townhouse in Ayr.

Juliet POV

We settled into Drew's and I finally showered and changed out the dress that I had been wearing. We had a nice dinner at the pub and then went back to Drew's. Wade fell asleep fairly quickly, but I had a lot on my mind. I was grateful to everyone who had helped me get away from Justin, but I couldn't help to wonder what if Justin came after us, hurt my father, or something else could happen.

"Why are you up?" a voice said and I turned to see Wade.

"I couldn't sleep, but I didn't mean to wake you up." I said.

"I woke up and you were gone… I panicked." He admitted and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why did you leave when you had the chance?" I finally asked him.

"I couldn't leave knowing that you were hurting." He said and I nodded.

"I wanted you to go… I wanted you to have a better life." I said and he sighed.

"I cared about you too much." He said and I nodded.

"What was I supposed to do Juliet? Just let you take everything for me?" he asked me.

"I was going to and now Justin will come after us. I don't want him to hurt anyone else I care about." I said and Wade looked at me.

"He won't." he said.

"How do you know that? I knew that when I gave it all up I would be the only one to get hurt… you all would be fine. I wish that you would have just listened. I won't be able to take it if you all get hurt." I said and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"We did it for you." he said and I shook my head.

"Fine, we cared a lot about you… did all this for you and you aren't even appreciative." Wade snapped at me.

"Yes, I am, but I don't know what is going to happen! I at least knew what was going to happen when I was with him." I snapped back and Wade looked shocked.

He shook his head and walked out. I sighed; I was pushing him away… maybe it was for the better… I just couldn't stand to see them all be hurt because of me. I knew that Justin wouldn't just give up and they were foolish to think that he would just because I left.

**A/N: Please review. **


	17. Talking

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

** AngelsDestiny22, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and kizzyfur- Thank you for reviewing**

Justin POV

I woke up and I was laying on the corner of a sidewalk. I looked around and had no idea where I was. I checked my pockets and there was nothing in them. I got up and looked around. I was I the south part of London. The last thing that I remember was being at Don's party and being jumped from behind. I made my way to my house and showered. I reported everything stolen and mad the butler run out and get me a new phone.

I called Heath as soon as I got it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"It's Justin, what happened last night?" I asked him.

"You disappeared." He said.

"Where's Juliet?" I asked him.

"I don't know. She's your girl… not mine." He said and I growled at the response.

"Don't give me attitude." I snapped.

"Fuck off." He said and hung up. I looked at my phone in shock; Heath even had an attitude today.

I changed and went over to Don's. Mason was cold towards me and didn't let me see Don. He told me to come back tomorrow. I had to wonder what had happened to Juliet or even what happened last night. I was leaving when Mason handed me a piece of paper.

"Read it at home." He said and I trudged back home.

I opened the piece of paper as I sat down to read it.

_Justin, _

_You aren't getting Juliet back… you don't deserve her. She is somewhere far away. _

_Now, you have a choice to make… you can either leave London alive or be buried underneath it. It's your choice. Meet me at the underground where you run your fights to make your decision. _

_Tuesday at 14:00._

I read it and reread it. I couldn't believe that someone was blackmailing me to leave and they had taken Juliet. I sighed and thought about what I could do. I really didn't want to die at 30, but I didn't like being pushed around much either. I knew that Dad would let me go anywhere, but I didn't want to explain this to him. I had three days to figure this out.

Juliet POV

I was outside early the next morning. I had already cooked breakfast for Wade and Drew. Wade hadn't come back to our room that night and I had absolutely no idea what to do. I was grateful that they had saved me, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me and I couldn't stand to stay with Justin.

"You're up early, lass." A voice said and I turned to see Drew standing in the doorway.

"Too much to think about to sleep." I said and he nodded.

He disappeared inside and came back out a second later with two mugs of steaming liquid.

"Here, tea." He said and handed me a hug. I smiled and took it.

"How long have you known Wade?" he asked me and I smirked.

"A few months." I said and he nodded.

"Are you the one who found him after Justin jumped him?" he asked me and I nodded.

"He really cares for you… I haven't seen him care for anyone this much since we were younger." He said and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Wade is a very closed up person… he doesn't let many people in. He has let you in and I know that he is afraid that you are going to hurt him, but he loves you." he said and I looked at him.

"I know the feeling." I said and he nodded as he drank his tea.

We talked for awhile and Drew gave me great insight into Wade, but he didn't actually tell me anything I didn't already know. He just made me realize that I was being stupid about all of this. I had a guy who was willing to go through hell to get me just to save me from my own personal hell.

"I will go wake him up before the food gets cold." I said.

"He's in the other guest bedroom." He said and I gave a small smile.

I found the room, across from the one I woke up in, and walked inside. Wade was asleep sprawled across the bed. I quietly padded across the room and sat down beside him; I let me gaze wander over him. He was in perfect shape; I carefully trace a finger down the scar on his back. He let out a soft grunt as I traced it and when I looked back at his face my eyes met with his.

"What's your fascination with it?" he quietly asked me.

"I made it." I said and he smirked. He found out later that I had done most of the stitching on his back that night after Dad had gotten him to the clinic.

My eyes met with his again and I didn't have anything to say because I didn't really know what to say.

"Thank you." finally slipped out as he sat up in the bed. He cupped one of my cheeks with his larger hands as he pulled my lips to his. I moaned as soon as our lips connected.

"No, you need to eat." I finally said as self control came out of the blue.

"Fine, but later I am getting my hands on you." he said and I smiled.

Drew POV

Wade and Juliet came downstairs and I could tell that they loved each other so much. I knew that Wade loved her because she was all he ever talked about. I had to remind him to focus the night I fought with him when she was there. I saw the same look in her eyes; she loved him.

We ate and she was cleaning up while Wade and I sat outside.

"You love her." I said and he looked up shocked.

"I can see it written all over both of you." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I do, that's why I had to get her away from Justin." He said and I nodded.

"Heath called and said that Justin got the note from Mason." I said and he nodded.

"As much as I hopes that he just disappears… I don't think that he will." Wade said and I nodded. I had to agree. Justin was known for being a prideful idiot and I figured this time wouldn't be any different.

**A/N: Please review. **


	18. Family

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

** miamitravel,WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and kizzyfur- Thank you for reviewing**

Justin POV

I still didn't know what to do as I walked into the underground arena at 14:00 on the dot. I walked in to find Don, Mason, and Stephen waiting for me.

"You all?" I asked them.

"Yes, us… we got tired of seeing you hurt innocent people, especially my daughter!" Don said and I was shocked. I didn't know how they had found out.

"Well, what did you decide?" Don asked me.

"I'm not going anywhere… my father…" I was saying.

"Is shipping you to Cape Town because you are such a disappointment." A voice said and I turned to see Heath and my father standing there.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are going away, son, I won't let you get hurt. I will also not allow you to stay here and continue to ruin our reputation." He said and I was so mad right now. The world was against me.

"You told me father?" I asked Heath.

"Sure did." He said and I lunged at him.

"No, no one is getting hurt." Don said as Mason and Stephen grabbed me.

"You can't do this!" I said.

"Yes, son, we can." My father said as I struggled. I felt a stinging in my shoulder and everything started to go blurry.

Heath POV

We got Justin on a plane and his father went with them to South Africa. I knew that Don was glad that everything was working out and Juliet could come back now.

"Thank you for helping." He told me and I nodded.

"Anything to get rid of him." I said and they laughed.

We all went out and celebrated at my dad's restaurant and I knew that this was good for both my dad and Don. They could work together more… I had slowly realized that Justin had been the root of everyone's problems. I was glad that he was gone.

Juliet POV

I had fun with Drew and Wade at a Ranger's game. We had fun, got into the crowd, and went to a great pub afterwards. Drew was fun to be around and he made Wade be in a better mood. Wade wasn't letting me out of his site and I understood why, but I hated being guarded. We were eating when my phone rang.

"I will be back… it's Papa." I said and he nodded.

I walked outside on the street and took the phone call.

"Hi, papa." I said.

"Hello, Juliet, I have taken care of everything. You and Wade are welcome to come back." he said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you papa, I will tell Wade and call you back." I said.

"Love you, Papa." I said.

"Love you, Jules." He said and hung up.

I walked back in there and Wade pulled me into his lap.

"Everything alright?" Drew asked me.

"Yes, we can go home." I said and Wade kissed me.

"Congrats… I guess Justin is taken care of?" Drew asked me.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but I know that my father said its ok." I said and Drew smiled at me. Wade nodded, but didn't seem as happy as I thought that he would be.

We got back that night and I was sitting in the room. Wade had been talking to Drew and I wanted to get some sleep. I hadn't really been sleeping since everything had happened. I had changed and was going to lay down when Wade came into the room. He changed and laid down; he snuggled up to me and I smiled.

"Are you glad we are going home?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I need to talk to you about that." He said and I rolled over to look at him.

"I need to stop by my parents house and I want you to go with me." He said and I nodded.

"We can do that." I said and he smiled.

"Good, we can leave tomorrow. Drew is going to go back to London and I told him that we would be there in a few days." He said and I smiled.

Wade POV

We left the next morning on a train and arrived in Manchester a few hours later. I was nervous, but Juliet was with me. We took a taxi to my parent's house. I got out and looked up at the house that I had come to hate.

"You will be fine." Juliet whispered and nudge me. I took her hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and pulled both of us towards the door.

I knocked and waited a few minutes later the butler opened the door.

"May I help you?" he asked me.

"I need to speak to Mr. Barrett please." I said and he nodded.

"Come in and wait." He said. We both walked in, shut the door, and the butler disappeared. I knew that by the way he went he was going to get father in his study.

We waited and a few minutes later I heard large footsteps coming down the hallway. Juliet rubbed my back and I smiled at her touch.

"What can I do for you… son?" he asked when he rounded the corner and looked up.

"Hello, father." I said and he looked from me to Juliet and back at me.

"I suppose you are here to ask for something." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you." I said and he nodded.

"Alvin, get this young lady some tea while Wade and I go to the study." He said. I gave Juliet a quick kiss before we left to go to his study.

"What do you really want Wade? Have you knocked her up?" he asked me and I wasn't shocked by this reaction. I probably deserve it.

"No, father, I haven't and actually I came to tell you that I was going to propose to her." I said and he seemed shocked.

"How will you support her? You fight for a living." He said and I shook my head.

"I don't anymore… I am going to use my degree. She made me want to live for more." I said and he didn't know what to say.

"Does she know about your past?" he asked me.

Juliet POV

I was sitting in the kitchen sipping on tea when an older woman came in and looked at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked me.

"I'm here with Wade." I said and her jaw dropped.

"You are joking right?" she asked me.

"No, he is talking with his father." I said and she nodded.

"Are you his girlfriend?" she asked me and I nodded.

"What do you do?" she asked me.

"I am a nurse at my father's clinic in London." I said and she smiled at me.

We were talking when Wade and his father came into the kitchen.

"Wade!" his mother said and he hugged her.

"Father, this is Juliet." He said and I smiled as I hugged the older gentleman.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I said and he smile.

"You two will stay for dinner. I will have your brother meet us tonight." She said and I nodded as Wade smiled.

I was glad that he was trying to get along with his family.

**A/N: Please review. **


	19. Exs

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**miamitravel,WhitneySheree, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and WWE-Slash-Luvee- thank you so much for reviewing. **

**Sorry for the short chapter... more of a filler than anything. **

Juliet POV

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Wade's mother and father, Susan and Charles. I had fun talking to Susan; she told me a lot about Wade. I could tell that Wade was extremely happy to be around his parents again. We were going to meet his brother and his sister-in-law for dinner tonight and I couldn't wait to meet them. Wade had told me some stories about him and his brother when they were growing up.

We left and got to the pub. I was introduced to Martin and Katie; they seemed nice. Katie was very pretty and very pregnant. I sat between Wade and Katie. I was chatting with the girls and having fun. The food was really good and everything seemed to be going really well.

"Son, I'm glad that you came back." Charles said and Wade smiled.

"I'm also glad that you have found this wonderful young woman to keep you straight." He added and I smiled as Wade kissed my cheek.

"I am glad that I have found the time to come back and since you all are here… I would like for you all to see this." He said and we all looked at him.

He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Juliet, I love you more than anything. You have become my world these past few months and I would love it if you would be my world for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked me and opened a small box. I gasped and the ring was perfect.

I was looking at a princess cut diamond with smaller diamonds in the band of white gold. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Yes." I said and they all cheered as Wade slipped the ring on my finger. I smiled and kissed him. I was so happy.

"Welcome to the family." Martin said and I smiled.

We finished up and were heading back to his parents house when a smaller group of people walked into the restaurant.

"Wade?" a slightly nasally and higher pitched voice came from behind us. He turned around and I did as well because he was holding my hand.

"Rachel?" he asked her and she smiled.

"I didn't know that you were back." she said and he nodded.

"Yeah, just visiting." He said and she looked at me.

"Oh, I'm Rachel, Wade's ex wife." She said and I was shocked.

"I'm Juliet, his fiancé." I said and I should have been happy, but instead I was trying to figure out why he had never mentioned her.

"Oh, congrats." She said and I could tell it was fake.

"Thanks." I said.

"It was good to see you." Wade said and we left.

"You are much better than her." Katie whispered to me as I hugged her bye.

"Thanks." I said as I got into the car with Wade and his parents.

Wade POV

I knew that I should be happy, but now I feel like I owe Juliet a lot of information. I knew that Dad had asked me about this yesterday when I asked him for the ring, but I hadn't talked to her about Rachel. I really didn't even think that she was still in Manchester.

We got to the house and Juliet told them good night before heading to the room that we were sharing. I sighed and started up the stairs before my mother grabbed my arm.

"I know you love her so be honest." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Night, mother." I said and she smiled before I walked upstairs.

I knew that Juliet was in the shower since I heard the water running as soon as I stepped into the room. I sighed and stripped off my clothes. I stepped inside the shower and she looked back at me. I could tell that confusion was written across all her perfect features.

"Juliet…" I was saying.

"Shower and then we can talk." She said as she slipped past me.

I showered and walked back into the room. She was brushing her hair; I walked over and took the brush. I carefully brushed her hair as she watched me in the mirror. I finally let my eyes meet hers and set the brush down.

"I'm sorry I never told you… I don't know why I didn't think that it was important." I said and she nodded.

"I'm not mad as much as shocked… that's a large thing to not tell someone and then to just meet them out of the blue is… weird." She said and I sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry, love." I said and she nodded.

"How long were you married?" she asked me.

"4 months… her parents hated me because I wasn't good enough. I had quit my job at the lab to pursue fighting. My parents had already stopped talking to me because of a few choice, one being that I married her, and I didn't care. We got the marriage annulled and I moved to London." I said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said and she shrugged.

"I just don't see how you don't tell someone that… especially someone your marrying." She said and I sighed.

"Juliet, I'm sorry." I said and she nodded as she got up.

"I need air." She said and walked out of the room.

I fell back against the duvet. I loved Juliet and I didn't want anything to happen to us. We had been through so much already that I just wanted us to happy. I loved her. I knew that I was an idiot for not tell her, but hopefully she would forgive me for this stupid moment.

**A/N: Please review. **


	20. Better Day Ahead

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**WhitneySheree, Kizzyfur, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and WWE-Slash-Luvee- thank you so much for reviewing. **

Juliet POV

I was standing outside when I heard the door click shut and I turned around. I was expecting it to be Wade, but instead it was Susan. She smiled and handed me a warm mug.

"Here, drink this… it will calm you." she said and I gave a small smile in appreciation.

"Are you overwhelmed yet?" she asked me and I had to chuckle.

"You could say that." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thank you for coming here with me… I know that it was hard on him." She said and I nodded.

"I can understand how it would be shocking to find out that your new fiancé has an ex-wife that you have never heard about, but don't let that cause problems between you two. Wade loves you and he wants you to be happy." She said and I sighed.

"Yeah, but now I feel like I don't really know him." I said and she nodded.

"That's normal because you two are so young. You will learn more about each other and you won't like everything that you discover. I know that I am probably not the person you want to be talking about this with, but I hope that it helps." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded.

"Can I ask why you all and Wade had a falling out?" I asked her and she sighed.

"We wanted to control him. We wanted him to do what we thought was best, but obviously he didn't agree. He left his job at the lab, got married, and started fighting. I will admit he is a great fighter, but it wasn't good for his future. She wasn't good for his future." She said and I nodded.

"We would change it if we could. I mean, I still don't like her, but I wouldn't have pushed him away." She said and I nodded.

"He never spoke harshly of you all." I said and she smiled.

"I'm just glad that you both are in our lives… welcome to the family, Juliet." She said and I smiled.

I finished the mug of hot liquid before heading upstairs. I was feeling the effects of the drink by the time I got back into the room. Wade looked at me.

"Your mom gave me something hot." I said and he laughed.

"Sorry about that." He said as he laid me on the bed.

"Lay with me?" I asked him as I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, are you ok?" he asked me.

"I didn't realize how much alcohol was in that drink." I said and he chuckled.

Wade POV

We got back to London after a few more days with my parents. I was glad that we were all ok now and that everything was turning good for us. We arrived at her father's house and Mason was outside waiting on us. He pulled Juliet into a hug and nodded at me.

"Where's papa?" she asked him and he told her. She smiled at me before running inside.

"Everything ok?" I asked him.

"Justin's father sent him away, Heath is working for Don now, and by the size of the ring on her finger… I would say that you are happiest of them all." He said and I smirked.

"Yeah, well, I love her." I said and he hugged me.

We walked inside and Don hugged me.

"I understand that you are son-in-law?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Soon to be." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I'm glad. You both deserve to be happy. Juliet, why don't you go shopping so that I can discuss things with Wade?" he asked her and she nodded.

Juliet kissed me and left.

"I am glad that you were there to help her." He said and I nodded.

"I know that I should have asked you for her hand before I asked her, but I do love her." I said.

"I know that you do, Wade. I'm glad that you asked her. You both deserve each other." He said.

We talked and I was going to help him in the lab part of his office now. He wanted me to have a real job and it was nice because Juliet was going to be a nurse in his office. She had given up her job at the coroner's office due to Justin.

Layla POV

I was at home when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and screamed. I hadn't seen Juliet in weeks and had missed her.

"Oh, I'm so glad your back!" I said and she smiled.

"Are you up for shopping?" she asked me as Cody walked into the room.

"Yeah, Cody, I'm going out." She said and we waved to him as we left.

We went straight to Harrods and then stopped into our favorite restaurant near Trafalgar Square. We ordered and I spotted the ring on her finger.

"Justin gave you that?" I asked her and she smirked.

"No, Justin and I are over. We never really were because it was so one sided. I found my real love, Wade." She said and I was surprised.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I love him." She said.

"You could do better." I said.

She dropped the subject and we had a good dinner. I went home and Cody was sitting on the sofa with Heath.

"So, anyone else find it weird that Wade and Juliet are engaged and Justin just left for South Africa?" I asked them.

"Nope." Heath said and I nodded.

"I honestly don't care babe." Cody said and I nodded. I was a little jealous because I had been dating Cody for awhile and we still hadn't gotten engaged; Juliet could date a guy for a few weeks and be in love.

Wade POV

I went to Juliet's that night because she had texted me that she was back. I knocked and she opened the door. She kissed me and pulled me inside.

"Hey!" a voice said and I saw Drew lounging on the couch.

"Hey!" I said and Juliet handed us beers. I was glad to be back in London and I was glad to be hanging out with friends. I knew that everything was looking up now.

**A/N: Please review. **


	21. Happiness

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**miamitravel, WhitneySheree, Kizzyfur, ViperDiva, xMyheartshine, and WWE-Slash-Luvee- thank you so much for reviewing. **

**This is the end...**

Wade POV

I was so nervous as I stood up there beside Drew and Martin. Juliet had planned the perfect wedding and we were getting married in the gardens at her father's house. I couldn't believe that it had only been 3 months since I saved her from Justin and proposed, but we didn't want to wait any longer.

My breath caught in my throat when she walked out of the house and started down the aisle. Don was smiling as he walked towards me. We had already talked about this and he was very happy that I was the one marrying Juliet. She was my true love and he knew that I would take care of her.

The wedding was beautiful and Juliet looked breathtaking.

"You look amazing." I whispered to her after we were pronounced man and wife.

"So do you." she whispered and I smiled.

"I love you so much." I said and pulled her in for another kiss.

We took some pictures and then went into the reception with everyone else.

Juliet POV

The wedding went great and I was now Mrs. Wade Barrett. The reception when great and I had so much fun being surrounded by the ones that I love. I couldn't have imagined this a few months ago when Justin was terrorizing me and everyone I loved. I was just glad that he was gone and I was starting a new life.

"I'm so glad you were my angel that one night." Wade whispered as he walked up to me.

"I'm glad that you have always been mine." I whispered back as I pulled him into my arms.

We left for Paris on our honeymoon and I knew that after everything we had been through that this could only get better.

Wade and I were from different walks of life when we met and now we are each other's lives… it just goes show you never who you might run into and fall for (literally).

**A/N: Please review. **


End file.
